The Fallen
by PRINCESSbananaHAMMOCK
Summary: When an Angel rebels against heaven, they are cast out and become one of the fallen. Abigail rebelled, and she fell. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE* SebastianxOC


**Summary:**

**When an Angel rebels against heaven, they are cast out and become one of the fallen. **

**Abigail rebelled, and she fell.**

**Hurt and betrayed by her fellow angels, she aimlessly wandered earth before she came into contact with a demon**

**In 1888 Abigail took an extreme interest in Ciel Phantomhive and he in her. Using her small yet convenient connection with Sebastian, Ciel allows her into his home and she then becomes a key asset to Lord Phantomhive and his demon butler.**

**Pairings: Sebastian x OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters, They all belong to Yana Toboso. Abigail is my creation.**

* * *

Sinner. Disobedient. Rebel.

These were the only words I could hear during my trial.

I tried to keep a stoic mask on, my face, devoid of any emotion to show my strength. But my eyes betrayed me as the cold silent tears fell slowly down my cheeks. Hurt and angry from the betrayal I felt, when my own brothers and sisters, my own kind gave evidence against me.

As an Angel of death, you aren't meant to feel anything, no happiness, no sadness or anger, no affection whatsoever. My actions today showed the holy judge more reason to cast me out.

When the trial was over, the Angel before me sentenced me to exile. Never again was I allowed to return to the holy kingdom.

With the blink of an eye my surroundings, which were once decorated with clean white and shimmering gold, where now plain. Brown and green. I was sent to earth.

I was sent away from heaven and cut off from the Holy Spirit.

Like my brother before me, Lucifer, and many others of my siblings, I was cast out of the kingdom of God, my home. I became fallen.

I had been placed in the countryside, somewhere in Western Europe, on farmland surrounded by a green.

I had wandered the farmland for an hour now, the hem of my dress gone brown from the dirt and my bare feet now course and filthy.

Walking towards a large willow tree in the green, I sat bellow the branches and stared at the leaves. I contemplated my situation.

I seemed to still have some of my angelic powers and I could still feel my wings. I still had the basic things that made me an Angel. Yet, I felt much weaker.

Suddenly a large black crow perched itself on one if the willow tree's branches. I looked into its eyes and noticed they glowed pink.

"Away demon." I snarled, "I am in no mood to converse with the likes of you."

The crow demon let out a, quiet chuckle. "My my, Angel. Aren't you a little far from home? What brings you here?"

"That is none of your business, demon. Now leave me in peace, lest you wish to be destroyed." I threatened the bird but it simply laughed again.

"Come now. There is no reason for such hostility." It hopped down from the branches and landed, only a couple of feet away. "I haven't even done anything."

"Not yet. I know your kind. Making deals with daft, greedy, selfish or desperate humans and consuming their souls. It disgusts me."

"All living things have to eat. It's not my fault humans are my natural food source."

"There is nothing natural about you." Silence. The demon and the Angel stared at each other. "I haven't decided whether or not you're quite fearless for a demon or just stupid."

The crow cocked his head "And why is that?"

"You are awfully close to an Angel. You do know what I could do to you." I said more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I am aware. But I was merely curious to why an Angel such as yourself is on earth and haven't done anything yet. What is your purpose for being here?"

I sighed deeply. This demon was not going to leave unless I gave it answers. I could just kill him now, but no. There are humans nearby and I don't wish to cause a scene. If he were to reveal his true self, that would cause some panic.

"Fine. I have been cast out of heaven. Are you satisfied?"

"A fallen Angel. How fascinating. I haven't seen one in almost a millennia."

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I stood. "Is that all or do you wish to bother me some more."

The demon raised his head, making eye contact. He could sense the irritation in my voice. "Yes there is one more thing. I would like to know your name."

I hesitated for a moment. It was frowned upon to give any information about yourself to a human or demon unless necessary. But in my current condition, I don't need to follow a strict code anymore.

"I'm referred to as Abigail." I turned and began walking away.

"Don't you wish to know mine?"

"I do not wish to know nor do I care. Now leave before I change my mind about killing you." Without turning around I could hear flapping of wings and I just assumed the demon had left. I was relieved.

I had to find some sort of tailor or seamstress. If I walk around in my current attire, I would stick out.

* * *

**I've had this plot bunny in my mind for weeks now and it's been driving me nuts not actually writing it down. So I did!It's just a taster though, other chapters would be much longer.**

**I would really appriciate reviews and follow/favourites :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jo x**


End file.
